Talk:Vrillon Message/@comment-68.118.234.191-20140618232636
"This is the voice of Vrillon, a representative of the Ashtar Galactic Command, speaking to you. For many years you have seen us as lights in the skies. We speak to you now in peace and wisdom as we have done to your brothers and sisters all over this, your planet Earth. We come to warn you of the destiny of your race and your world so that you may communicate to your fellow beings the course you must take to avoid the disasters which threaten your world, and the beings on our worlds around you. This is in order that you may share in the great awakening, as the planet passes into the New Age of Aquarius. The New Age can be a time of great peace and evolution for your race, but only if your rulers are made aware of the evil forces that can overshadow their judgments. Be still now and listen, for your chance may not come again. For many years your scientists, government and generals have not heeded our warnings; they have continued to experiment with the evil forces of what you call nuclear energy. Atomic bombs can destroy the Earth, and the beings of your sister worlds, in a moment. The wastes from atomic power systems will poison your planet for many thousands of your years to come. We, who have followed the path of evolution for far longer than you, have long since realized this - that atomic energy is always directed against life. It has no peaceful application. Its use, and research into its use, must be ceased at once, or you all risk destruction. All weapons of evil must be removed. The time of conflict is now past. The race of which you are a part may proceed to the highest planes of evolution if you show yourselves worthy to do this. You have but a short time to learn to live together in peace and goodwill. Small groups all over the planet are learning this, and exist to pass on the light of the dawning New Age to you all. You are free to accept or reject their teachings, but only those who learn to live in peace will pass to the higher realms of spiritual evolution. Hear now the voice of Vrillon, a representative of the Ashtar Galactic Command, speaking to you. Be aware also that there are many false prophets and guides operating in your world. They will suck your energy from you - the energy you call money and will put it to evil ends giving you worthless dross in return. Your inner divine self will protect you from this. You must learn to be sensitive to the voice within that can tell you what is truth, and what is confusion, chaos and untruth. Learn to listen to the voice of truth which is within you and you will lead yourselves on to the path of evolution. This is our message to our dear friends. We have watched you growing for many years as you too have watched our lights in your skies. You know now that we are here, and that there are more beings on and around your Earth than your scientists admit. We are deeply concerned about you and your path towards the light and will do all we can to help you. Have no fear, seek only to know yourselves, and live in harmony with the ways of your planet Earth. We of the Ashtar Galactic Command thank you for your attention. We are now leaving the plane of your existence. May you be blessed by the supreme love and truth of the cosmos." This is an old transmission from 1977, that overwrote a TON of live broadcasts, and then after about 2 days, was cast off as a hoax by all governments. There "perpetrator" was never found, there was not even anyone on any camera, or any one accessing any of the terminals that hosted it. It lasted about 5-6 minutes, and put out a speech that should speak true to everyone who listens. It looks really hoaxy even in the videos on youtube, but realistically, how else are they going to speak to us across the entire cosmos and dimensions? We NEED to stop our nuclear weapons, and demilitarize nations around the world. What point is there in killing each other when we are all capable enough in our minds to understand and talk things out now a days? Even if it was a hoax my some means, that does not diminish the truth of the message. Spread the knowledge PLEASE. We have no more reasons to fight, except the tensions of our weapons. Without them, we would be in peace almost around the globe. Basic arms to defend yourselves are fine, but the way things are going, it will be too late. We will have missed our chance to get past all of this, and forever plunge our race into oblivion. We have been warned. This is not the only attempt as well. Those large sounds from the sky heard around the world? Those were messages to our governments, but the governments are the main reason were still like this. Were 1 years late to the party of the Aquarion Age of humanity. Please wake up! We have little time if any to turn back! Spread the word people, even if it's just a paste of my message! It needs to be done. I am willing to risk everything to make a change. My real name is Kenneth Andrew Downes, Oxford MA. I may disappear for attempting to change things while I post this around, but I know I am not alone. We can still make it!